17 and Pregnant (A Spoby story)
by spobylover1237
Summary: What happens when Spencer becomes pregnant with Toby's baby and doesn't tell him leading to the point to when someone else tells him. Will he forgive and forget or worse? Will Spencer's relationship ever be the same? Join Spencer and Toby on their trip of finding out how strong their love really is.
1. 17 and Pregnant ( A Spoby story)

Spencer(POV)

Hanna, Emily, and I were sitting in my room waiting for Aria to come back from the barn. To say that I was nervous was an understatement, I was terrified of what the outcome may be. This little thing would change so much, how would I go to university, how would I get a good job? My thought were interrupted by Aria bursting through the doors.

" Did you get it" I asked. Aria just simply nodded back.

I went into the bathroom and did what the instructions on the box said. When I came out Hanna asked" How long?" " 3 minutes" I replied back. As Hanna was setting the timer I was literally praying for the best result.

The silence was interrupted by a loud by faint beep. We all glanced down at the little stick. Two lines were in scarlet red. SHIT 'POSITIVE, I thought.

I was PREGNANT.


	2. Comforting

**Spencer(POV)**

I wake up with the worst feeling ever, and before I know it my feet were carrying me to the wash room. I opened the toilet lid and let out my dinner I ate last night. Soon enough I hear footsteps it is Hanna, as soon as she saw me she pulled the loose hair from my face away from my mouth; gosh I hate morning sickness.

" Are you okay?" Hanna says in a sympathetic voice

" Yeah I'm okay just the use, I'm gonna wash up wake up the other girls alright" I reply

Hanna simply nods

After I finish brushing my teeth and whatnot I come out of my bathroom to get dressed. I simply pick out a blue button up and black skinny jeans.

So after the girls wash up we went down stairs.

" Coffee anyone" I casually ask

" Sure, but can I make it your coffee comes on a little to strong" Aria says

" Fine" I scoff

While Aria is making coffee there is a knock at the door. I go to get it. As I see who it is my mouth rose but then I realize what I would have to do my smiled dies into a frown, I hope he doesn't cacth this.

**Toby(POV)**

I wake up and decided to go to Spencer's

************************15 minutes later******************************

I knock on her door and she opens it with a smile, I then notice that her smile fades away, then she just plasters an obviously forced fake smile. I would debate about this but Idid not want to start an argument at the moment.

" Hey beautiful" I say with an award winning smile

" Hey handsome" She flirts back I sensed the stress in her voice.

She moves aside so I could come in. I see Hanna,Emily and Aria. As soon as they see me they all make excuses to leave when they leave I finally got the chance to ask her.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah why wouldn't something be okay?" She says a little too frazzled

" No reason you just seem a little jumpy."

" Well i'm not i can assure you everything is okay" She says a bit more relaxed.

I open my mouth to say some thing but her lips just come crashing on to mine, I'm confused at first but then i don't hesitate to kiss back.

**Spencer(POV)**

I couldn't let Toby keep on rambling on so I just was afraid that I would accidently blurt something out, so I smash my lips I was worried he would pull back but then he started to kiss back so all was good, for now.


	3. Avoiding

General(POV)

Spencer and the girls were sitting in a circle holding her. Spencer wasn't all that sad she was just worried she really couldn't handle a baby right now. Spencer was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Emily speak up and says

" You have to tell him, wait it is Toby's right?"

"No Emily its Caleb's" Hanna says.

"Can we just not talk about this I can't tell Toby he'll be crushed and he can't support himself enough let alone a baby" Spencer says.

" But if you don't tell him he will also be crushed" Aria adds

" Yeah, I guess your right, I will tell him at the right time and the right moment" Spencer sighs

" I guess it would be kinda cool having a little me or Toby running around our house, if he wants a house with me that is"

" And damn a pregnant Spencer horses must be flying"

"Hanna" Emily and Aria exclaimed

"Yeah Han and its pigs not horses" Spencer corrects

"Whatever, and must you always correct me" Hanna argues

"Its what I do" Spencer says

and with that they all burst out laughing

"Hey are you guys staying, I don't think I can handle another night alone" Spencer states

" Always you don't even have to ask" Hanna says


	4. Thinking

**Spencer(POV)**

"Bye Spence. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon but unfortunately I need to go to work. I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow I have a day off, so let's make it a date. "

" Sure I would love that, is the Grille at 6:30 alright?"

" Yeah it's perfect, just like you I love you"

" Has anyone ever told you that your incredibly cheesy? And I love you too, bye Toby."

"Bye Spence"

And with that he left. I watched as he jumped into that tan truck, I smiled at the memory. I was pulled out of my trance by hearing foot steps down the stairs.

I was bombarded with questions like 'Did you tell him?' 'How did he take it?' and ' Is he leaving you?'

I finally had enough and yelled "NO, I couldn't tell him like I said he would be crushed . How are you supposed to tell the person you love most something that's so hard to say? The girls stood there dumbfounded.

" We understand Spence take all the time you need" Emily said trying to lighten up the mood

I shook my head vigorously"No I need to tell him soon the sooner the better right? I'll tell him at my date tomorrow at 6:00" I said more to myself than I did to my friends. For now all I needed to do was think.

Think about how I'll tell him, think about what I was going to do with my baby, think about how I'll tell my parents too truly about how my future will be with this baby.

JUST THINK


	5. Tell Me What's On Your Mind Pt1

**Spencer(POV)**

I wake up and lift the covers over my head to be met by blinding rays of sunlight seeping through the curtains, I put quickly pull them back only to get that same feeling of nausea I run to the bathroom and let my guts out. To make it worse I had a throbbing headache, I was going to reach for aspirin but I wondered if it could hurt the baby so I decided against it; guess I was just gonna have to deal with it.

I got up and brushed my teeth, then did took a shower and combed my hair when I was satisfied with my look I went to pick out my outfit. I choose a baby blue ruffled blouse with a simply white cardigan, and some royal blue skinny jeans. I pack my bag drink my sadly one_ small_cup of coffee a day and head out to my car.

Once I got my car parked in student parking I spotted out my friends in a group in the courtyard.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Were good how are you?" Aria said answering for the group.

"I'm as great as a girl can be. You know 17 year girl's pregnant nothing can be better and not to mention my headache. So as you can see I am great." I replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah so when are you gonna tell your baby daddy the truth?"

I was going to respond but truth be told I didn't know. I was thinking about it when the bell rang.

"Sorry guys I have to get to class" I guessed I really was saved by the bell.

I couldn't concentrate all day it was like I was hearing but not listening. In the middle of my advanced math class the teacher asked me a question which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What did you say" I responded groggily

"I said what is the square root of pie I was just explaining it."

"I don't know" And with that single comment there was gasps of shock everywhere, I mean like seriously I have a life too.

Throughout the rest of the day I was just thinking and avoiding Aria, Hanna and Emily, I couldn't speak to them I just needed to figure things out.

I was so happy when the bell rang I could finally get out of the jail I go to called a school. I ran to my car and start driving away as quickly as a could.

I was sitting on my bed just finishing up my homework when I get a text.

**Excited for our date can't wait to see u ~Toby**

_SHIT,_ I totally forgot about my date with Toby

**Yeah can't wait to see u to, Love you ~Spencer**

**Love you more~Toby**

"Huh" I sighed I don't even know what to wear. I look at the time on my phone, oh my it's 5:30. So I get up to browse my closet. . After about ten minutes of debating on what to wear I chose a simple black and white mid-thigh polka dot dress. Then I did my make-up and all last preparations, I checked the time it was 6:10. Since I still had 20 minutes or so to burn I decided that I would tell Toby tonight, I just wanted some advice so I called some who would give me the cold hard truth. Hanna

I picked my phone up and called Hanna within two rings she picked up.

"Hello?" Hanna's tired voice said, what's your problem I mentally scolded. I woke her up hope she's not mad.

"Oh hi Hanna it's me Spence"

"So your still alive, why have you been ignoring us" She sounded hurt

" I didn't mean for it to come across like that. I just needed space you know, to think."

"Your gonna tell him tonight aren't ya."

"Yeah and I need you advice, look..."

"Crap, I owe Aria 10 bucks"

"You guys were betting on this?"

"Sorry but is it that big of a surprise that I would do this?"

"I guess not, you are Hanna"

"So what were you saying about needing advice?"

"Oh yeah, so since I'm going to tell Toby how should I do it, should I just blurt it out at the beginning to get it over with?"

"Definitely not just wait until the middle of the date and go out with it. If you tell him at the beginning there is a chance of your date just ending like that or he would be too busy worrying about you to pay attention to the date."

"Okay I'm trusting you on this one. I'll call you when I come back ok, Bye"

"Bye!"

I hang up the phone. Just as the clock hits 6:25 I hear a knock at the door. I rush downstairs to be greeted with Toby standing in the doorway looking as handsome and charming as ever.

"Hey Spence, you look gorgeous as always" He complimented

"Thank you, and you don't look too bad yourself" I gushed

"So you ready to go"

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said as I grabbed my purse and slipped on my flats to follow Toby to his truck.


	6. Tell Me What's On Your Mind Pt2

**Toby(POV)**

****I finally get to Spencer's house. I knock on the door and hear footsteps coming down the steps. She opens the door and she's wear one of the most beautiful dresses so i decide to comment on this. I say

"Hey Spence you look gorgeous as always" She blushes

"Thank you and you don't look too bad yourself" she replies

"Are you ready to go"

"As ready as I'll ever" she says but i can't shake the feeling that she hiding something.

She follows me to my truck and I start driving. For some reason there is very awkward silence between us. I kept stealing glances at her and i notice she had a very distant look in her eyes. So something was definitely wrong but what hurt me is that she can't tell me whats going on, she comes to me about everything why can't she come to me about this, whatever this is.

I pull up to the Grille and open the door she plasters a fake smile and says

"Thank you"

"Well anything for my love" I say and give a kiss, she didn't kiss back _whats going on. _We proceeded to go int into the grille.

As we sat down a waiter named Danielle came to take our order. I ordered a Burger with a side of fries and Spence ordered cheese fries and linguine pasta. I thought about how could she eat all of it, but didn't question it.

As soon as the food got there Spencer ate its so fast I'm surprised she didn't choke. I look at her amused and all she said was "What".

"Oh nothing I've just never seen you eat so fast!"

"Sorry I guess I'm really hungry" She laughed uncomfortably

Then I the distant look came in her eyes it was like she did not want to be there, finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Spence are you okay you seem like really distant and you haven't said a word since we got here"

"I'm fine Toby..."

"No your not I can tell when your lying to me, just tell me i'll understand. Are you not having a good time do you want to go home?"

"No it's not that"

"Then what is it?"

No answer, at this point I think the whole restaurant was listening. She looked like she was gonna cry, I would usually show sympathy at a time like this but I was to infuriated with Spencer lying to me.

"Since you obviously can't tell me I think I'll go"

I threw some money on the table

"Here I think this will cover it you can keep the change"

And with that I left. I angrily go into my truck and drove away to my loft.

When I got there I saw Hanna with about a million bags of shopping, she sees me and waves but I don't wave back. When I don't wave back she starts walking up up to me.

"Hey Toby, I heard you you going out with Spencer how did it go?"

"Great just, great" I replied sarcastically. She noticed I was mad and her face dropped.

"She told you didn't she"

"i..."

"Toby I get it's a lot but you shouldn't be mad this weighing on Spencer more than it is on you. And not to drop your mood any further it takes two to make a baby..."

"What baby?"

"She didn't tell you, you did not have this conversation?"

"What conversation, what are you talking about?"

"I have to go" And with that she left. She ran pretty fast for a girl in 4 inch heels.

"Hanna wait" I tried but she didn't come back.

I sat on the couch and wondered Spencer's PREGNANT. This is a lot, but I don't understand why she thought she couldn't tell I'm a caring person and I would support Spencer with whatever her choice would be. But I was still mad that I didn't hear it from her mouth. One things for sure I wouldn't be talking to Spencer until she tells me herself why she didn't tell me. And wow a baby why does my life have to be so COMPLICATED.


	7. Author's Message

Hi, sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I just wanted to tell you something. I am going to put this story on a break because I'm so busy and having serious writers block :( But this doesn't mean I won't be back. So if you want me to write try to give some ideas.

So long,

Alexia


	8. Confrontation

**Hi I'm back and I have amazing ideas soooooo tell me what you think! Seriously review I love hearing what you have to say, I like motivation **

**Love, Alexia**

A week.

It has been a week since the incident at the Grille. It has been a week since Hanna dropped the "She's Pregnant" bomb on Toby. And a week since Toby has talked or even made an effort to talk to Spencer.

**Spencer's POV**

It has been a week since our little fight at the Grille and Toby hasn't talked to me or picked up or even answer my calls or texts. I was beginning to get mad worried and really pissed. I mean it was a little disagreement and Toby has never been the one to hold a grudge. I probably would have told him by now if he just let me in.

I talked to Aria and Emily they say that he's either busy or just blowing off some heat. I just nod and say your probably right. But deep down I know it's something else. Maybe Hanna can help?

Well now that I mention this to my self I haven't heard from Hanna this whole week. Whenever I try to make plans with her she has other things to do. I know somethings up and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I can't help myself I'm a Hastings.

**At Hanna's**

I pull up to the Marin's house and see that Hanna's car's in the drive way. So she was obviously home.

As I approach the door I don't even bother knocking. I mean were like family, it not like I need a proper invite.

"Hanna?" No answer.

"Han you here?" No answer but I do hear shuffling upstairs.

So, I walk up the stairs and turn to Hanna's room and I'm shocked by the sight in front of me. There was tissues everywhere and about all the junk food you can ever find in there. But the worst was Hanna's appearance, her eyes were red and puffy, she was wearing sweats and don't even get me started on her hair.

"Hanna are you okay?" I asked worried. She just stood there like there was something on the tip of her tongue just waiting yo burst at any minute.

"Hanna your starting to scare me, is it Caleb?" I said thinking that it was her love life. "Do I need to hurt anyone?"

She chuckled but it didn't last for long.

"No, but I need to tell you something, something that you need to know. And you're gonna hate me for this..." She trailed off.

"Han I could never hate you. Just tell me what on your mind." I said with a smile while holding on to her tight.

"Here goes nothing... I may have accidentally told Toby that you were bringing the future Cavanaugh into this beautiful world" She said trying to make me feel better about this whole situation, but it sure as hell didn't work. My look of sympathy soon turned to anger and despair.

"You what? When? Where? And most importantly why? How could you do this to me. I told you that I would tell him when I was ready and you ruined that."

"I'm so sorry but you have to let me explain. It was after Toby came back from your date I was walking and I just so happened to see Toby. He looked mad, no scratch that he looked furious. So I just assumed that you told him and wasn't taking it well. So then I confronted him, and apparently he didn't know. I've been in my room for weeks felling sorry. And plus it's not my fault that you didn't tell Toby." She covered.

"Oh 't try to put this on me because it was all you. Putting you nose where it doesn't belong. Now Toby's been ignoring me and now I know why you just cause so much problems. Hanna you messed up everything and I'll never forgive you, do me a favor and never talk to me again."

* * *

And with that I was gone without even looking back or processing what exactly I was doing. I went to Toby's loft and knew he was there because he doesn't even work on Sunday's. I simply went up the metal stairs and barged in. As he saw it was me he said.

"Spencer!?"

"Toby" I replied as if nothing was going on.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Rekindled Love

**Hi i'm back and can i just say if you watched pll last night, can you tell me what Toby meant by **' **_it's over?'_** **because im still confused. Hopefully someone will tell me it's not another Spoby break up. **

**So now on to the story!**

* * *

Toby POV

I spent the last week figuring out what to do I mean I was so mad at Spencer for not telling me sooner. But that mad turned into a lot of thinking. I thought about how are we gonna manage a child with the money I had I mean I can barely manage myself or maybe Spencer will get a job? Where will she go to University. Would she take a year off to take care of the baby? Where will we live I mean my loft is very roomy for one or two. But if you add a baby to that situation, oh my. What if she has twins maybe triplets! What will her parents do to her, what would they do to me? My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing for about the millionth time today. I decided to ignore it because it was obviously Spencer. It wasn't that I was mad at her or that I didn't want the baby, heck I was fantasizing about it since that night at the hotel. I was just confused and I felt bad for ruining her life. I had contemplated going to see Spencer about everyday, but my mind told me that I wasn't ready for it. I need some advice so I decided to turn to my best man Caleb. Me and Caleb had gotten pretty close on the course of time, and he always knew the right thing to say.

After about three rings he finally answered.

" Hey man whats up?" **(A/N: I'm not gonna say Caleb said or Toby said for this. I think it's pretty self explanatory and if not PM me!)**

**" **Nothing good everything's just messed up, Spence is pregnant and it's all my fault."

" Hey don't beat yourself up for this. you both made this child out of love man, and you should consider yourself lucky for that"

" You sound like a counselor. Now you make me feel bad I've been ignoring her for a week she probably think that I have abandoned her and her baby"

" Trust me I've met the girl she's not thinking that, she's probably thinking about making a chart on everything she did wrong"

I chuckled for the first in a long time.

" Hey, I'm not trying to be rude but when she told you why did you leave her?"

" Oh she didn't tell me I found out by your girlfriend, that's why I was so frustrated, I didn't get to hear it from her and I found out by someone else and not her"

" I feel ya man but you guys need to to make up before your relationship spirals out of control."

" Kay then I gotta go, myself and this place up before Spencer gets here, so bye."

" Bye"

And that I hung up the phone.

* * *

This place was a mess clothes everywhere food everywhere a pile of dishes and not to mention the stench. So I went on and washed the dishes, picked up the clothes everywhere through out the food and took a nice long hot shower. I got myself dressed and freshened up ready to leave and that's when Spencer walked in my loft without a care in world.

"Spencer?" I said astonished she come to me first

" Toby"

" Hey Spence I was literally just coming to see you. And I have lots to say. Look I'm sor..."

" No don't say anything I came here to talk to you. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was going to but then I didn't want you to be mad at me and I was scared that you wouldn't want the same same things I wanted or you'd be ashamed of me and the baby. I mean I was going to tell you on our date and then you were so mad and so I didn't want to leave m..."

" Stop right there. I would never leave you in a million years. I love you so much and I'm sorry to I know I haven't been the best guy you know like ignoring your phone calls and being mad for no reason." I said ashamed. I hadn't even even noticed I'd been crying until she walked up to me to wipe away my tears.

" Hey were all in this together right no more secrets or lies"

" Yeah no more secrets or lies" I repeated then smirked down at her belly. " I can't believe our little girl's in there, that we created her"

" I know some times it feels like a dream but the good kind... wait hold up how are you so sure it's gonna a girl, to be honest I think it's will be a boy and don't you dare try to argue with me I'm a Hastings and were always right." She pretended to be annoyed but couldn't wipe the smirk ff her face.

" You're so beautiful, I love you both so much forever and always" She blushed at the use of the word_ both._

Suddenly they both couldn't help it they lent into the kiss they'd been keening for days.

This kiss was rough and fierce. Toby's hand wrapped around her waist as hers were tugging on his hair which Toby groaned at. Toby's tongue soon explored her mouth which she moaned at too. Toby picked her up and brought her too his room and shut the door close. Soon all clothes were discarded and Spencer knew what was gonna happen but it couldn't hurt to do it once more could it?

* * *

The rest of Spencer and Toby's day was filled with teasing, kissing, stealing glances at each other talking about the baby. But one specific topic came up.

" Hey you know you have to tell my parents right. Ugh they are going to kill me and you"

" Don't worry, we'll get through it together"

" I love knowing that"

Spencer and Toby's love is un- deniable that's what made it so strong.

And later that night they fell asleep tangled In their love.

* * *

So some of you told me to make the chapters longer so I tried to make this one much longer than the other one.

Love you guys so much and don't forget go review maybe if I get 10 reviews I'll update sooner

So LIVE LOVE SPOBY:-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-) :-)


	10. What the Hell?

**Hi guys I'm back. Sorry for not updating sooner, I have not excuse I was just being lazy. But no more I will try my best to update sooner. Oh yah so from now on I'm just going to have it as general POV I might do some individual POV's but for the most part it will be general. So that concludes my ramble of things you probably don't even read. So onto the story.**

'' Come on Spencer it's been a 2 weeks. It's not like you can avoid each other forever"

" Yeah I agree with Emily on that one. I mean I don't want to be choosing sides" Aria agrees.

Emily, Aria and Spencer were sitting on the couch in Toby's loft. Toby was at work saving up for their baby. Spencer had spent almost all of her time with Toby since they made up, and had done everything she could to avoid any contact with Hanna. At school Spencer would ignore her when the girls had sleepover she would come up with an excuse to not go and she wouldn't return any of her texts or calls. Spencer being Spencer was always her annoying cocky self, but in overdrive due to her pregnancy hormones.

" Of course not. What she did was stupid, she needs to learn that everything isn't just gonna be okay in a split 2 second. I'll probably forgive her but not anytime soon"

" Ugh Spencer Hastings why do you have to be so stubborn. I'll give it until tomorrow for you two to be drowning each other in hugs of sorrow." Emily stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Psh. Like that would ever happen. Can we just change the subject"

" Okay, so... have you and Toby talked about the baby? Like where would you raise him or her, School?, umm... baby finances and before we go there are you even gonna keep the baby?" Aria asked in a very serious tone.

" Of course were keeping the baby. I mean I will not abort the baby or give him to another family. It would just be wrong I don't want that kid to grow up feeling as though he's not wanted. And I think were gonna raise him here it not the biggest place but it's what we can afford. And I'll probably get a job along the way to support my baby but everything is good other than telling my parents and people finding out. Which will probably never happen cause we're graduating in 2 months."

" Okay I guess that's good considering your situation. Just pray you won't be showing at about three months pregnant... And you say him like you know it's a boy, how could you be so sure" Emily said with a half-smile.

" I just know and a stop jinxing it. I don't need to be wrong ..."

Just then Toby walked in with a huge smile on his face.

" Hey Spence, Emily and Aria how are you guys"

" Oh we're fine and me and Aria were just leaving. Tomorrows a big day and we have to get ready bye Toby." Aria said in a rush.

And before I knew it they were out the door

" That was weird." Spencer commented

" Yeah I guess they were really busy" Toby inquired " but I have some good news. My job just gave me a huge raise. Every 3 hours I work I get $2000. isn't that great?"

" Of course it is Toby I'm so happy for you"

" So I was thinking that tomorrow after School we could go see how the baby is doing."

" Yeah that would be great." Spencer said in a far away tone.

" What's wrong are you not happy that we finally get to see our child for the first time?"

" No it's not that I'm just scared. What if the baby is not okay. And what if I not a good mother. I mean when I grew up it was countless nanny's and notes on the counter I don't want to be like that."

" Spencer. Trust me your going to be a great mother. We won't be your parents. We will raise a healthy beautiful baby girl. Okay."

" Okay and just so you know it's gonna be a boy"

" Whatever you say I'm still sticking with instinct okay"

" Alright"

Later that they Spencer arranged for them to have an ultra sound at 4:30. To be honest she felt very nervous about this what if someone knew she or her parents and told them. In rosewood gossip travels so fast. If this got out it would, no will ruin her. All she could do now is sit back and hope for the best.

" Toby can I stay here tonight?"

" Of course I'd love to have you here."

* * *

The next morning Spencer woke up in Toby's arms. She smiled knowing she was safe in his arms. But that smile faded when she felt her dinner rise to her throat. She ran out of the bed in record time and dashed into the bathroom. She hovered over the toilet and let it all out. She heard Toby walk in, but she was to pre-occupied to object to his entrance. He pulled back her hair, rubbed her back and whispered loving words in her ear. After about 30 minutes the vomiting dialed down. Spencer just stayed in Toby's arms silently crying until her phone beeped indicating she had a new text. She slowly pulled away from their embrace to read her text.

**_SOS. Meet at Emily's house~ Aria_**

" I have to go, something wrong. I'm going to Emily's" Spencer said already getting up.

" Wait are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm fine. Just pregnancy hormones" She pressed offering a half-smile. " I'm going to get ready. I'll call you when I get to Emily's and when I get to School."

" Do you need a ride to Emily's?"

" Actually. I'd rather walk. Pick me up after School and we can go to the clinic?"

" Totally, Love you."

" Love you too."

And with that she left. She changed into some of the clothes she had at the loft. Brushed her teeth and hair. Put on some light makeup, grabbed my bag and left.

As I walked I thought about what I had in store for me, Toby and the baby. Some bad and good. I just hoped we'd get through this together. Before I knew I was at Emily's house. I walked and saw Aria and Emily sitting on the couch.

" What's wrong is everything okay?"

" We don't think so come up to Emily's room"

At first Spencer thought that this was very serious. But little did she know what was in store.

As they reached Emily's door Spencer took the lead and reached over to open the door. She walked in and just as she did Aria locked the door on her.

" Aria what the heck is this? Let me out." Spencer said while continuously banging on the door.

" Not until you make up with Hanna."

Spencer turned around to face the blonde haired girl in the corner.

" Before you yell at me let me just talk"

" I listening." Spencer shot back as if it were a competition

" I know that I've said I was sorry countless times, but if that's what it takes then so be it. Spencer I'm so sorry. I make stupid decisions and mess up so much. I have flaws and my flaws lead me to some of the most epic fails. But you are the one who puts up with them, and I need you, I don't know what I would do without you. Please forgive me... Please."

Spencer didn't realize she was crying until she tasted the warm tears at the corners of her mouth. Before she knew what was happening she pulled Hanna into a long embrace. Suddenly it didn't matter what happened they were best friend and she wanted to be there for her through thick and thin.

" It's okay. I was just being the stubborn person I am. Let's promise to never let something stupid get in between our friendship."

" Okay I promise. Pinky promise?"

" Pinky promise."

And with that they locked their pinky together with holding their promise. They didn't even notice the two new people who entered the room.

" So have you two made up?" Aria interrupted

" Yes we have." the two said in unison

" Okay, I hate to break this up but if we don't get going we will be late. And I wouldn't want to shatter Spencer's perfect attendance record."

" Haha very funny."

* * *

So the girls got into Emily's car and headed off to School. They found a good parking spot and went in. As Spencer went in all the chatter stopped, it was like something was seriously wrong. Just then all the girls phones went off. There was a picture of Spencer with the positive pregnancy test in her hand. Their eyes widened with shock. Who sent this was the question running through their minds. Well whoever did just sent Spencer's life to hell.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN. What happens next? I dunno you tell me. Please review I seriously love reading them.**

**So until then. LIVE LOVE SPOBY!**


	11. Message

Hey guys I just wanted to ask you if you wanted Spencer to have...

1 child

2 children

or

3 children

Please comment I seriously need you to!

I will update soonish?

But you guys need to tell me before I update so it's important. The most voted for will be how many kids she has!

Till then **LIVE LOVE SPOBY =:)**


	12. Coming face to face with the Hastings

**Hellooo SOOOO IMMA GO ON TO THE STORY RIGHT AFTER I ANNOUNCE THE WINNER OF THE VOTE! THE WINNER IS (drum roll) Two Babies. Yes they will have two bundles of joy, but stories can't always have a happy ending soooooo... Stay tuned. I am just soo happy because I have got more than 5K reads Yahhhh. You guys are truly amazing. Never stop believing that. So I know a lot of you want me to write longer chapters and I will it's just that I'm new at this writing story thang so I won't be as good as other writers, but I'm learning. I think this is gonna be my longest chapter ever sooooooo enjoy! I'm very excited btw so don't mind my rambling...**

**Spencer(POV)**

What the heck. Who sent this to me? How did they get this picture? Who hated me this much to send my life to hell? My brain was spinning and I started to feel nauseous. But no, I couldn't right now. I started to feel the stares and whispers and taunts coming at me. 'What a slut' a girl who was obviously a freshman with her pink top and tight ponytail. ' Whore" someone in the back corner of the group pointed out. 'Looks like Little Miss Perfect isn't so perfect anymore' said who knows who. This was all weighing down on me, I just couldn't take it anymore. My eyes glossed with crystal clear tears, I can't cry not here not now. I just realized how long I've been frozen there for when Emily poked me asking if I wanted to get out of there. On normal circumstances I would say yes, but no I am a Hastings, Hastings aren't weak. I put on my best fake smile.

" No you and Aria go get your stuff at your locker It's almost Homeroom and we don't want to be late, come on Hanna let's go." I said slightly tugging on Hanna's very vibrant yellow sun dress.

With that I pushed through the crowd with Hanna tagging along not too far behind. When I got to my locker I put in the combo and open it to only be met with thousands of those same papers flying out. By now my tears were at the corner of my eyes begging to come out. I put on a guarded face and through the papers in the nearest trash can, what made it worse was that nearly the whole school was watching. I turned around to face a very cocky Noel Khaun. When I tried to go around he blocked my exit, still having that intimidating smile on his face

" I never thought I'd see the day when a Hastings got pregnant in High School. I guess you really couldn't keep it in your pants. I bet your baby daddy is that Cavanaugh kid. Have fun raising your baby Hastings"

Noel Khaun is unbelievably annoying. I mean you've said what you need to say so get out of my face.

" Hey Noel don't you have practice or did you forget your balls?" An aggravated Hanna yelled.

He backed away not saying a word in response. I got my things and headed out to Hanna.

" Thanks Han your a lifesaver"

" Anything for my best friend. I've missed you and I am gonna spend any waking moment I can with you." She said with a small chuckle. It's times like these when I know who my real friends are. Me and Han proceeded to go to English.

When I walked in the class I felt all eyes on me, but I didn't care. I took my regular seat beside Aria.

"You okay?" Aria asked clearly concerned. I smirked

" Yeah I'm just fine." And I meant it. I wasn't gonna let stupid ignorant people get to me. I am better than that. But one things for sure I'm gonna find out who sent that text.

I was half way through my AP geometry class whaen I got a called down to the office on the PA system. I gathered my things and headed off to the office to face my fate.

When I got there I saw no other than my amazing boyfriend Toby Cavanaugh with a worried expression across his face. Needless to say I was happy to see him there and apparently he was too because once he saw me a huge grin spread across his face. I ran up to him and we engulfed in a huge hug.

"Mhm please don't let me go"

"Never Spence I'm here forever and always"

We pulled back from the hug and Toby looked into my eyes. I averted his gaze quickly so that he wouldn't see hurt lining them.

" Hey look at me, are you okay? Emily told me what happened." Toby said to me. My god he was so good to me I don't even deserve this.

" I'm fine now that you're here." I sighed " I just want to get out of here. Can we go?" I pleaded hoping he'd say yes. Who was I kidding hewould obviously say yes.

" Anything for you."

I quickly texted my friends telling them that I was with Toby and not to worry.

After that I laced our hands together and we walked out to his truck. As I sat in the truck, I thought about the memories it withholds; like countless picnics, star gazing and pretty epic make-out sessions.

"So where do you want to go? I mean we have about 3 more hours before we should get heading out to our ultra-sound." Toby said in a calm vioce

"I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you."

"Okay then I'll make it a surprise" He said with a small chuckle

" Noo, you know I hate surprises. You know what take me to the brew." I said hoping he would feed into my demands.

" Uh Uh it's too late now. But I promise you'll love the surprise" He said whiles leaning in to kiss my cheek.

" Okay, fine but if I don't like it you'll have to deal with a pregnant hormonal me"

" I don't care how angry you are you are still so precious to me." He complimented.

I blushed at his comment.

The rest of the car ride was spent joking around, conversing about the future and stealing a couple of kisses at all the red lights earning honks from other drivers when the light turns green.

As we were getting closer to this unknown place, I realized where we were going, my heart fluttered at the fact that he wanted us to come here.

" Seriously the outlook on the border of Rosewood? You didn't have to take me all the way here."

" Well I wanted to. Okay I love you so much, never forget that. I would travel all across the world just to get you a book, I love you and the baby."

By the time he finished talking I was in tears. How did I get blessed with such a good guy. God knows how, but I will cherish every moment I have with him

Toby parked the truck came out and opened my door and let me out. Normally I wouldn't fancy boys opening the a door for me, but I learned to appreciate Toby's little gestures cause I know there out of love.

Me and Toby sat on a log near some big oak trees. We talked about the baby's future and what I would do with school and where we would live, we occasionally sat in admiring each others presence.

"So when are we gonna tell my parents, we can't hold it off forever." I thought aloud

" Ummm... I think we should tell them tomorrow, how does that sound Spence?"

" I'm okay with that, I mean our little boy can't stay hidden forever"

" We've been over this we are definitely having a girl with your eyes and intelligence"

" No we'll have a baby boy with your blue eyes and personality."

The to gazed in each others eyes for a moment then shared a long passionate kiss.

" I hate to break this up but if we don't get going now we will be late I don not need to be late, I'm never late" I mumbled against his lips.

" Of course"

We went to the clinic in Philly to avoid any gossip that will obviously happen in Rosewood.

I was met with a bunch of disproving glares from other expecting mothers, I was starting to think this was a bad idea. Toby must have sensed my tension because he squeezed my hand and whispered that ' _Everything is going to be alright.'_

We to the front desk to face a woman who looked about to be in her early forties. She smiled and said

" Do you have an appointment?"

" Yeah do you have an appointment for Hastings?"

" Yes I do, have a seat right there and your doctor will be with you shortly"

" Thank you"

Me and Toby took a seat in a floral love seat in their waiting room. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

Soon a nurse called out my last name and Toby and I were led to a room where the Doctor was.

The mid-wife looked fairly young like she was in her mid to late 20's. She had her long dirty blond hair in a pony tail and had beautiful Emerald Orbs. She smiled as she saw us.

" Hello I'm Dr. Hudson, but you can call me Tracey"

" Hi Tracey I'm Spencer and this is my boyfriend Toby"

" So I see your here for your first ultra-sound is this correct?"

" Yes that's what were here for"

" Okay do you know how far along you are?"

" Ummm... I don't actually know"

" Okay, now if you would lay up on here while I perform this ultra sound."

I laid on the bed like she told me to. Toby sat in the chair right beside my and held my hand tight.

" Alright can you pull up your shirt a little. I going to put some gel on there. This gel is very cold so brace yourself for the impact."

I did as she instructed. But I was pretty sure It wasn't that cold. When I pulled up my shirt I just realized how big my stomach actually was, how could I have missed this, now I was sure I was like four months along.

She put on the gel and I flinched. I guess it was really that cold, heck it was freezing. Tracey moved the ultra sound machine around, the picture finally show at the screen and I gasped.

" Looks like there are two babies in your future congrats your having twins." Tracey smiled

I can't believe I was having two children at 17. But what happened has happened I can't go back now.

" It looks like your about 3 months so 15 weeks and 21 days."

" Look Spence that our babies." Toby smirked

" I know" I replied

The nurse clean me up and told us that our net appointment was in 14 weeks. She printed out 5 pics for me, Toby and all the girls.

By the time me and Toby got to Rosewood it was late and I was tired. I guess I could stay at Toby's loft for one more day since my parents would be back tomorrow afternoon. Toby and I were happy that our babies were healthy. As we were approaching the loft I said

" I'm so happy that we are gonna have a girl and a boy now"

" Nah uh we are gonna have two girls" He chuckled

We walked up the stairs to his loft and when he opened the door I was met by a very angry Momma and Pappa Hastings.

" Hello Spencer"

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN PM ME OR REVIEW SERIOUSLY REVIEW I LOVE THEM. SOOOOOOOOOOOO...**

**LIVE LOVE SPOBY**


End file.
